Akatsuki meet the Akatsuki!
by TwilightAkatsukiAngels
Summary: The Akatsuki are turned into cats and sent to another dimension. They are captured and taken to the vet, only to be adopted by…THE AKATSUKI? WTF?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Akatsuki are turned into cats and sent to another dimension. They are captured and taken to the vet, only to be adopted by…THE AKATSUKI?**

**Hello, my fans! Hopefully I'm actually talking to someone right now. Anyway, I don't think this has been done before. If it has, please let me know so I can start to think up something else that no one else has done yet. Don't worry, I don't own Naruto. If I did, the drawings wouldn't be as good and there would be WAY more destruction then there already is…though if Misashi lets me have Naruto…queue evil laughter! Giggle giggle giggle. MUAHAHAHAHA!**

*Akatsuki base*

"Nagato, someone left a scroll in front of our front door. I have it here with me." Pein looked up at Konan, the one who had just spoken as she walked over to his desk. He got up and walked in front of her. "Give me the scroll, Konan." Konan gave Pein the scroll and Pein walked out of his office. "Konan," Konan nodded her head. "I am calling a meeting. Wake everyone up and tell them to go to the living room."

"Hai, Nagato." Konan bowed and left the room to go wake the other Akatsuki members.

*In the living room*

Hidan yawned as he walked over to the couch in the middle of the room. "Leader, why do we have to have a meeting at _**three in the morning?**_" Pein glared at him. "Hidan, sit. Now." Hidan glared back, but sat down. "We are here because someone left something outside our front door. I wanted you all present so that we can all see what's inside. I give you permission to feel flattered."

All of the Akatsuki members (except for Kakuzu, Sasori, Konan, Pein (of course), and Itachi) let themselves show their way of being flattered. "LEADER-SAMA! LEADER-SAMA! CAN I OPEN IT?" Tobi screamed, hurting the ears of the people next to him, which just happened to be Hidan and Deidara.

Pein sighed. "Fine, Tobi. You can open it. Just _shut-up _for once in your life!" Tobi squealed and jumped of the couch, then ran over to Pein and grabbed the scroll. When Tobi opened it, there was a loud _POOF!, _and the Akatsuki were consumed by white smoke.

~DON'TYOUWANTOTKNOWWHATTHISSAYS? IBETYOUDO!~

Pein groaned and leaned up from his position on the ground, grabbing his head in his hands to stop the headache. At least, _tried_ to, anyway… "What the…AAAAAAAAHH!"

All of the Akatsuki immediately woke from there unconsciousness and bolted up, Hidan saying "I CAN HAZ UR DEMON? **(1)**" Everyone looked at Hidan strangely, then Hidan called out something that made them look at _themselves_ strangely;

"WHYARE YOU ALL KITTIES?" Everybody screamed looking down at themselves. Then everybody looked at each other and screamed as well. "OH MY JASHIN! I'M SURROUND BY A BUNCH OF KITTIES!" Hidan wailed. "YOU'RE A KITTY TOO, HIDAN!" Kakuzu screamed at Hidan. "EVERYBODY, CALM DOWN!" Pein demanded. Everybody was quiet.

"Alright, we need to find out where we are, so-" Before Pein could finish his sentence, a really big net was suddenly surrounding all of them. "I got a gang of kitties, Jason. They look really weird, too." The guy holding the net yelled. He had short, brown hair with dark green eyes. He was wearing a white one piece suit with two blue lines going all the way down, from the top of the suit to the bottom of the suit.

He had a pin pinned to his outfit that said 'Fred' in blue, cursive letters. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that on the suit was an iron-on of a cat and a dog with the words 'Animal Control' above them.

"Alright, lets get them in the van." 'Jason' said and sighed as he walked over from a big white van. He had shoulder length, straight blonde hair with bright, golden eyes. He was skinny, like Fred, but was at least a size smaller. He was wearing the same suit as Fred, but his pin said 'Jason' instead of 'Fred'.

"Fred, I am _really_ getting sick of this job. When can we finally quit and get a job that doesn't involve hurting cute little animals?" Jason whined as he stopped next to Fred with a pout. Jason turned to face him. Fred sighed. "We will when we can finally rent ourselves an apartment. Let's just hope the apartment manager isn't a homophobe." Jason sighed again but nodded.

"Alright! Let's take them to pet shop where they can hopefully get bought into a nice and caring family that doesn't want to kill them…" Fred exclaimed as he turned the net upside down and slung it over his shoulder, successfully making none of the Akatsuki KITTIES fall out.

Once the Akatsuki KITTIES were in a big, metal cage in the trunk, Fred got into the drivers seat and Jason got into the passengers seat, and they drove off to the pet store, although the Akatsuki KITTIES **(A/N: Have you guys noticed that I always do this when I'm talking about the Akatsuki ****KITTIES****? I do it like that because I love to say it that way)** didn't even know what a pet store was.

***Time skip: After the Akatsuki have been put into their cage at the store***

"I can't believe this!" Hidan screamed in disbelief. "We are _kitties_ in a _pet store_ where _**WE ARE THE PETS**_!" Kakuzu glared at him sadly. Kakuzu laid down on his belly and put his paws on top of his eyes. "Please, Hidan, don't remind me." Everybody looked at Kakuzu in shock. He seemed so…pathetic. "Ok, Kakuzu. We won't talk about it anymore. Isn't that right, Hidan?" Konan assured Kakuzu as she sent a glare in Hidan's direction. Hidan gulped and nodded. A bell rang at the front of the store. By instinct, we all looked up, but we couldn't see anything from where we were. But we could still hear.

"I need pets. Ten of them, to be specific. Don't look at me like that! I'll sue ya!" **(A/N: That just reminded me of a Weird Al song! 'I'll sue ya! I'll take all your money! I'll sue ya, Even if you look at me funny!')** "R-right this way, sir-" "Don't call me sir! I'm not a sir! I'm a random kid that just so happens to have eight friends that want kitties, one that doesn't really care, and I want one too! Wow, I just got SO off subject." The Akatsuki looked at each other, and a couple seconds later heard their cage door open.

"Oh my, Jashin THEY ARE SO KAWAII!" We all looked up at the person that had entered our cage. Our eyes widened as we saw the albino boy that looked about sixteen with a blood-red tank top with a scythe on it and black skinny jeans.

"Hello, kitties! I'm Hidan, your new owner!

_**HOLY SNAPPERDOODLEZ! HIDAN? ISN'T HE A KITTY? I THOUGHT HE WAS! THIS IS SO WEIRD! IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, REVIEW!**_

**(1). LOLCAT-suki pictures. That is all I have to say.**


	2. SORRY!

I'm sorry, but I have no inspiration for this story at the moment. Or any of my other stories, for that matter. Again, SORRY! My new fandom is Hetalia, and in my opinion, my Hetalia stories are better than my Naruto ones. If anyone wants to use my story, then go ahead and take it. Tell me about it first, though. I thank all of those who reviewed for this story; you made me happy with the good things you said about it. I know I've said it before, but sorry. I will be getting a new account to put my Hetalia on. My username will probably be 'Hasta le Pasta'.

P.S. If you read Hetalia stories, than my first one will be up in about a month!

P.S.S. I will leave all of my stories up on this account for you all to read, if you like. You can take those stories too, if you tell me. Sorry, I just don't really want them anymore.

P.S.S.S. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!

P.S.S.S.S I may come back and write some more for these stories in the future if nobody takes them.

I LOVE YOU ALL WITH ALL MY HEART!~

Farewell!


	3. Last of my chapters! Enjoy!

**CAUTION! THERE IS YAOI IN THIS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

_Recap: Our eyes widened as we saw the albino boy that looked about sixteen with a blood-red tank top with a scythe on it and black skinny jeans. _

"_Hello, kitties! I'm Hidan, your new owner!_

**?Hidan POV?**

I grinned down at the kitties below me. There were ten of them, so it was good. They seemed to be in a circle, which was odd. I did not think much of it though, since I was odd myself. The one right in front of me was the tallest of the group. He was a light blue color, like a shark. Who would dye their kitty blue? He had beady black eyes and three lines under each eye that looked like gills. Beside him was a smaller kitty. He had raven colored fur and blood red eyes…oh, sorry, they're black…they're red again…Anyway, moving on!

Beside him was a red furred kitty with mud brown eyes. Next to him was a blonde kitty with a fringe covering his left sky-blue eye. The next one was a black cat, but he had an orange swirly design on his face, with the cutest brown eyes I had ever seen! Beside him was a black and white kitty. You heard me right. Black _and_ white kitty. He was split down the middle, one half white, the other black. On the top of his head was a tuft of green.

The next one was a blue-violet color. I could automatically tell that she was the only girl in the group. She had dark, purple eyes and a white patch on her right ear that looked like a paper flower. Beside her was an orange kitty with purple-ringed eyes with a bunch of piercings. He had three on either side of his nose, five on both ears, and one on his belly where, if he were human, it would have been on his bellybutton.

The next kitty was an albino. Yay! I am not alone in my albino-ness anymore. He had snow white fur and bright, magenta eyes. What caught my attention the most was that on his chest was the Jashin symbol. You could notice it because the gray stood out from all the white. The last one was, in my opinion, the CUTEST out of all of them. He had chocolate colored fur with stripes that looked suspiciously like stitches all over his body. His eyes were an emerald green, with the whites of his eyes a blood red.

"Aww, aren't you a cutie?" I gushed as I walked over to him and picked him up. He instantly tensed up and stared at me with wide eyes. I smiled down at him and hugged him to my chest. He started to hiss. "Oi, don't scratch me! I won't let you go, anyway. I'm a masochist." The cute kitty growled and did a cute kitty sigh as he suddenly relaxed.

My phone rang my ring tone, which was 'Look at Me Now' from some dude, Little Wayne and this other dude. Kitty tensed in my arms again. I chuckled. "Dude, it's just my cell phone." Kitty relaxed again. I moved to holding Cutie in one hand and pulled out my phone to answer it. "Moshi Moshi?"

"_HIDAN! Where are you? Do you _know_ how long we've been waiting for you? You were supposed to be back before two o'clock! It's three thirty, now!"_ Konan yelled into the phone. I held it away from my ear until she was done with her little breakdown.

I calmly put it back to my ear and calmly said, "I was just getting you guys some stuff. You know, when I'm late for curfew that doesn't mean I'm out partying with some dude I met the week before. I have a boyfriend, you know!"

The kitties gave me weird looks, but I ignored them…for now. "Look, Konan. I'll be home soon. Oh, and tell Pein to get that stick out his-"

"Sir? Are you going to buy them or not?" I looked up at the clerk and nodded.

"I got to go. See you later." I hung up and put the phone in my pocket. "How much?" The clerk smirked.

"For all ten? 500$." My mouth fell open.

"FIVE HUNDRED! THEY SHOULD AT LEAST BE TWENTY-FIVE DOLLARS A PIECE! WHAT ARE THEY, A USED DS?"

The clerk chuckled. "Keep it or leave it. It's the price."

I groaned. "I knew I should have stolen those six one hundred dollar bills from Kuzu when I had the chance!" Just then, the stores phone rang and the clerk left to answer it. I quickly took advantage of his absence and gently put the cute kitty down next to the albino. I took five one-dollar bills and a pale green sharpie from my left pocket and popped the lid of. I quickly drew the extra zeros to the money and looked at each of them. I smiled in satisfaction. They looked like real 100-dollar bills.

I quickly put the sharpie back in my pants (…That was worded strangely…) and turned to the kitties, who were all staring at me. Cutie looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "I didn't do anything bad…you can't even tell!"

"Can't even tell what?" I jumped and spun around to see the clerk standing there with a smirk on his face.

"You can't even tell…that…I drew on the wall! See, look. Do you see anything?" The clerk stared at me suspiciously. "Here's your money. Now, DA KITTIES ARE NOW MINE! YES!" I hollered and did a fist pump. The clerk looked at me strangely. "What? Never seen an insane person before? Or is it that you are to mature to handle the awesomeness that is me?" I asked accusingly.

The clerk shook his head. "I will go get you the cages. You can come, if you want." The clerk then left the cage and went to the cages. I turned to the kitties.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." I followed the clerk and got the cages. I went back to the kitties and put the cage down on the ground. I opened it. "Alright kitties, into the cage you go!" The kitties looked at the orange cat, moving to get into the cage when he nodded. _'Strange…'_ I thought. Once all of them were in the cage, I closed the door and walked out of the pen.

"Thank you for coming. Please come again." I knew what he meant, but I could not resist.

"I wouldn't come for you, buddy. That's why I have a boyfriend." I watched the clerks face turn a dark red and I laughed. "I might, though…if me and Kuzu break up…not likely, though…" I walked out the store and to my silver SUV.

*Akatsuki POV*

As we were being carried to the…'car', whatever that was, we were having a kitty conference. "OH MY JASHIN! HOW IS THAT ME? THIS IS SO WEIRD!" Hidan screeched as he put his front paws to his head.

"I know… wait…the other Hidan said that he had a boyfriend…so, that means that Hidan is…gay?" Everyone froze for a few seconds, and then turned toward Hidan. Hidan stared at them blankly for a second, and then guessed why they were looking at him and hissed at them (literally).

"I. Am. Not. GAY!" He yelled at them. The subject ended.

Everyone nodded slowly, but they still gave him strange looks every now and then. "OK, kitties! We're home!" Everyone jumped at the other Hidan's voice. They had not even noticed they had been sat down!

**?Hidan POV?**

I picked up the cage, looked into it, and saw the other kitties looking at the albino kitty strangely. He probably said something weird… I decided to save the poor kitty from anymore staring. "OK, kitties! We're home!" All of the kitties jumped. It was so cute; I could not help but let out an 'Aww!'. The kitties glared at me. I glared back.

"OK, kitties. All of you guys are going to be presents for my friends, so be quiet." I whispered quietly. The orange kitty nodded, and after all the other kitties saw that he had nodded, they nodded as well. I was about to say something to them, but then I remembered that they were cats. I shook my head and walked towards the house, closing the car door on the way.

When I walked inside, I saw Konan standing there, leaning on one leg with a hand on her hip. Uh oh. Konan was about to get her snap on. "Do you _know _how long we have been waiting four you, Hidan? I cannot believe tha- OH MY KAMI, ARE THOSE KITTIES?" I laughed as Konan quickly took the cage away from me and set it on the floor, opening the cage. The kitties cautiously walked out of the cage, their eyes widening when they saw Konan.

Konan had indigo-blue hair and bright orange eyes. She had a lip piercing on her bottom lip, so she did not have very many girl friends. She is wearing a black shirt with a white rose on it with the definition of 'Rose' beside it in fancy writing. Blue jean shorts were covering her long legs.

"Oh, my Kami, they are so cute! Hidan, where did you get them?" Konan asked excitedly as she hugged the orange one to her chest, his face in her boobs.

"I got them from the pet store downtown." I explained as I picked up Cutie Kitty. "KAKUZU!~ COME HERE! I GOT SOMETHING TO GIVE YOU!~" No response. I went over to the bottom of the stairs and glared up them. "KAKUZU! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL RIP ALL YOUR STITCHES OUT AND FEED THEM TO ZETSU!" I heard crashing from upstairs and I smirked. I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Exactly 2 seconds later, Kakuzu came running into the living room and doubled over when he stopped in front of me.

Kakuzu had shoulder-length black hair and green eyes with popped blood vessels, so the white part is red. He has tan colored skin with stitches all over his body, the most noticeable the ones on his face. There was one on either side of his mouth, stretching upwards so that it looked like a permanent smile. He was wearing a black tank top and his red boxers, because he obviously just got out of bed since his hair was so messy and his eyes were a little misty.

"Hidan, what do you want? I was sleeping and I NEED my sleep!" I smiled up at him, again ignoring the surprised and confused looks that the kitties were giving Kakuzu.

"I just wanted to tell you…I GOT KITTIES! DON'T YOU LOVE ME!" I squealed as I crushed the cute kitty to my chest. Kakuzu sighed.

"Hidan, if I didn't love you, then I wouldn't have done what I did last night…Hey! There's an albino kitty!" Kakuzu bended over and picked up the struggling albino kitty and held it up to his face.

"Now, you cat. I don't want to have to kill you, so listen closely. You will not bite me. You will not scratch me. You will not hurt me in any way. You will not meow or make any noises that are annoying. You will not disturb me in my sleep and you will not keep me from sleeping. You will do as I say. That is all." Kakuzu said threateningly and sat down next to me, putting down the kitty and laying his arm around my shoulders.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think, Kuzu? I mean, I don't do any of those things and you still keep me around…" Hidan stated tilting his head to the side a little bit cutely, making everybody (even the KITTIES) blush.

"That's because I'm dating you, Hidan! I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I did do those things to you!" All of the kitties seemed to freeze. I groaned in annoyance.

"Just great. I got _homophobic_ kitties! Wait, since when have kitties been homophobic?" Kakuzu shrugged.

"KITTIES CAN BE HOMOPHOBIC?" we all (even the kitties) snapped our heads to the living room opening just in time to see Deidara burst in with a look of surprise, confusion, and just plain Deidara-ness. We all looked at each other and sighed.

"No Deidara, normal kitties can't be homophobic." Everybody jumped at the new voice that came from the dark shadows beside the door.

"HOLY MACORONI! ZETSU DON'T DO THAT!" Everybody screamed at him. Zetsu scoffed and walked out of the shadows with his arms crossed.

"Well excuse me if none of you noticed I was there! I've been there the whole day!" He exclaimed. **"Yeah, you bitches! I wanna know how you can **_**not**_** notice someone is missing for the whole day!" **everybody sighed when Zetsu's other half came out of his slumber.

Zetsu and Deidara were basically wearing the same thing. A tank top and black shorts, Zetsu's tank top green and Deidara's blue.

A pair of toned arms wound their way around Zetsu's thin waist making him jump, then laughed when he realized who it was. "Hi, Madara. Sleep well?" Madara sighed and rested his head in the crook of Zetsu's neck.

"It was horrible!" he said in fake terror. "There was no Zetsu there the entire time, even when I woke up! It was a nightmare!" All of us laughed and Zetsu removed the arms around his waist and made his way over to the kitties. He knelt down in front of the kitty that had a lollipop face and stared at it for a moment before picking it up and hugging it to his chest.

"Mine."

*Akatsuki POV*

We all stared at the…other us?…confused. "There's no me…yay!" Sasori exclaimed happily just as a certain red head entered the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? Some people are still trying to sleep!" 'Other Sasori' was just wearing a pair of red boxers with a black scorpion on it, showing his very HUMAN body to the world.

Sasori grumbled and banged his head on the floor repeatedly. "This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger!"

Oh and how right he was.

Okay…I know I said that I wasn't going to write anymore of this story, but…I had already finished this, like, a few days after posting the first chapter, but completely forgot about it! So I decided to post it! Thank you all that reviewed, and I hope to here from you all soon. Oh, yes, I have TWO people adopting this story because my friend accepted someone without my knowing! It'll be interesting to see two different ideas being put into the same story! Both of you, WRITE WRITE WRITE! Finish your own stories first, though.

SAYONARA!~


End file.
